


Sweet Twenty Five

by IllyasJames



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 04:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12857172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: It's Yuuri's twenty fifth birthday.With the qualifiers done and the Final on the horizon, Victor and Yuuri practiced hard and long so that they can take a rest day to celebrate.Of course there is the fun thing about time-zones, and international friends.





	Sweet Twenty Five

**Author's Note:**

> Day 278 of my 365FF Challenge.
> 
> For some reason November is the one month I'm always sick. My flu is finally over but now there is this cold that is clogging my head up that keeps me busy.  
> It means my mix it up challenge story will have to wait a day as there is no way I can write it properly today.  
> But I can do a small Birthday fic for our beloved Yuuri. :}
> 
> As always I sent you off to enjoy the work by reminding that [ my tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) is always available if you feel the need to sent me an ask or start a conversation over messages.  
> Seriously. I love receiving them. And I do my best to always answer. :}
> 
> Small service announcement;  
> A more pressing issue, however, is Update Demands. I've gotten a couple of comments about this and, please, I am begging you, don't do the thing. I know you're excited; hell, I'm excited about seeing the next chapter/sequel too, I love the enthusiasm you guys have! However, I am also a person who suffers from anxiety and that makes it hard to write, especially when I feel like I'm being pressured. I will get blocked and there will be no updates if this happens. Not because I'm being mean, but I genuinely just don't handle it well.  
> So please respect me, and try your best to not come of as rude in your enthusiasm.  
> Thank you. :}

It's exactly one minute after six pm that Yuuri's phone starts buzzing. Not that Yuuri can pick it up as he and Victor are in the last legs of there late afternoon training session. With both of them qualifying for the Grand Prix final after an excruciating season, they decided to go over the elements again for a few days. Neither want to be the next one on a list no skater ever wants to join. 

Once they get of the Ice at 6:30, there are over twelve messages on Yuuri's phone, and even three on Victor's, the shower is calling their names. Today is the one day sharing the shower really is faster as both are too tired to even think of doing anything unruly. They dry each other off discussing what to get for dinner, Victor insisting that Yuuri should decide, Yuuri states it should be Victor as Yuuri gets to decide the next day. 

In the end Victor decides to go into the rinks cafeteria to see if there are any Yogurts left from lunch. Stating it's better to have that in their stomachs on their run back to their apartment. Yuuri agrees and follows him. They bump into some of the other skaters, some still trying to get into the Grand Prix series, some glad they decided not to enter this year. When one of the rink owners sees Victor he and Yuuri get called over to their table and they decide to eat their Yogurts there.

Once they are back at their lockers it's already a quarter past seven, and Yuuri has almost twenty messages on his phone, so they rush out to get to their apartment as fast as they can as their local convenience shop -the one Victor insists in using- closes at eight thirty sharp. 

During their run to the apartment, the quick cuddle with Makka when they drop of their bags, and the dash to the shop, they discuss what to have for dinner. Both too giddy about having the next day of to even think of looking at their phones. Getting back from the shop with their arms full of groceries neither check the phones in the hallway, the poor twenty four messages go unnoticed, diner preparation comes first. 

After dinner Yuuri and Victor cuddle up on the couch with Makka draped over them and a series on TV neither one has seen yet. After only one episode they bump heads when both of them doze off. Realizing that maybe calling it an early night is a good idea they get ready for bed. While brushing their teeth they contemplate of setting an alarm on their phone for the next day, but Yuuri simply reminds Victor that his biological clock is so sharp there is no doubt in Yuuri's mind he'll end up waking Yuuri long before sunrise anyway. Victor agrees, he does decide to go into the hallway and plus both phones in their chargers. He's looking down at Makka while doing so, completely missing the notification that they have messages flashing on the screen.

Yuuri wakes up to Victor nibbling his ear, and over sixty messages on his phone, the next morning. He wiggles into his lover and mumbles about an extra hour of sleep, Victor wraps his arms around Yuuri telling him he can have whatever he wants today. They end up sleeping in till eight am. At that point Makka makes some sounds making it clear that they need to be let out, and let out now. 

Figuring it's going to be a short walk they only put on some warm clothes and take their keys and wallets with them. It really had not been their intent to end up at this lovely little shop that sold breakfasts and permitted dogs. Sharing a warm pastry between them, telling each other they will ignore training it off till the next day, and some hot drinks to warm up inside. 

On their way back to their apartment they get stopped by a few fans who politely ask for a photo. When Yuuri steps aside to make room the fans explain they actually want Victor to take it as they know it's Yuuri's birthday and they want the birthday boy in the image. When one of them asks if it's okay to put the photo on their instagram Yuuri tells them that if they tag him in it he'll even like it once he's back home and has his phone again. Joking that he has no doubt his friend Phichit will beat him to it, as he manages to even do that if Victor posts a photo of Yuuri and Yuuri is sitting next to him ready to like it once it's up. 

Victor talks with Yuuri about how different this year is compared to the previous one where they had spend the time between qualifying and Final with Yuuri's family and training the exhibition piece that had broken the internet. Both are laughing about the fuss everybody had made over the date, as Makka had just been released and in need of a calm surrounding, in the end it had been the most subdued celebration ever attended by any Katsuki in history. Even Minako had managed to stay sober. 

Yuuri muses that he assumes she'll be drunk even before the Skype call they had planned for that afternoon, Victor does't even want to bet on it. They hear Yuuri's phone buzz from an incoming message the moment they open the door. Yuuri looks at his watch and jokes that it could be Ketty, since she redid the music he's stayed in contact with her and she seemed like the type of person to insist on sending a message at midnight, he is indeed right but he now finally sees the nearly hundred messages he has missed throughout the night. 

He and Victor snuggle on the couch and go over the messages thinking a lot of it is either spam or notifications from online accounts. To both of their amazement it turns out there was only one spam messages, about eighteen notifications from Yuuri being mentioned online, all the other's are people telling the Japanese Ace a very happy birthday. Starting with Mari who sent him the first message at midnight sharp Japan time. 

'Happy Birthday Yuuri-Kun. For being a fantastic person for twenty five years and may this next year bring everything you want it to.'

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this
> 
> All comments are greatly appreciated, even one as little as a smiley. :}


End file.
